Most people find it difficult to understand how colors relate to each other and identify and match colors. In schools, teachers find it difficult to make the students understand how colors relate. Another example is stores that sell paint have two-dimensional color maps that show many color shades from which the customers must select colors. However, it is difficult for customers to know why, for example, yellow appears on several different color samples and what the difference is between these different “yellows”, and why a color in one color map matches a second color in a different color map. An often expressed problem among vendors of paint is that the customer has a tendency to choose colors that are too intense. They realize the mistake afterwards, when the paint has already been applied. No system is effective and it is difficult for people to match colors and understand how colors related to one another despite the various prior efforts.